Glam Shine Erik !
by Dirty Stories And Stuff
Summary: "Son sourire disparut instantanément en même temps qu'il écarquillait les yeux, choqué. Pendant une seconde, son cerveau ne sut comment réagir ..." - OS dans la lignée de "Barbie Girl" - Slash Erik/Charles


_Titre_ : Glam Shine Erik !

_Auteur _: ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Charles/Erik

_Rating_ : K+

_Résumé_ : « Son sourire disparut instantanément en même temps qu'il écarquillait les yeux, choqué. Pendant une seconde, son cerveau ne sut comment réagir. Refermer la porte aussi sec et s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible ? Eclater de rire ? Tomber dans les pommes ? »

_Disclaimer_: Seules les conneries sorties de mon cerveau m'appartiennent.

_Note_:Je pense qu'on peut classer cette histoire dans la même catégorie que Barbie Girl. En tout cas, encore une fois, c'est Erik qui en fait les frais. Mais qui aime bien châtie bien, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit … Voilà, voilà.

Je dédie cette histoire à ma chérie, parce que je t'aime. Et oui, je l'ai fait …

Bonne lecture !

**###**

**Glam Shine Erik !**

**###**

Charles Xavier arpentait les couloirs du Manoir depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure. Et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, son inquiétude grandissait. En effet, le télépathe n'avait pas vu son ami (son meilleur ami) Erik Lehnsherr, depuis maintenant de longues et interminables heures. Et connaissant le caractère pour le moins particulier dudit ami, il y avait plutôt de quoi s'inquiéter. Plus que la peur de le voir faire du mal à quelqu'un, c'était l'idée que l'allemand (qui avait toujours laissé sous-entendre que rien ne le retenait ici, si ce n'était son avide désir de vengeance) ait finalement décidé de mettre les voiles pour retrouver Shaw par lui-même. Erik pouvait parfois se montrer d'une impatience exaspérante …

En soupirant, le télépathe s'arrêta un milieu du couloir. Il avait déjà fouillé toutes les pièces où son ami était susceptible de s'être réfugié. Sa chambre, la cuisine, le salon, la terrasse, la bibliothèque … Erik semblait avoir tout bonnement disparu. Pendant un instant, Charles envisagea d'utiliser sa télépathie pour le retrouver, mais la promesse qu'il avait faite de ne jamais utiliser son pouvoir sur lui le retint. Néanmoins, il se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation. Il pouvait juste le localiser, sans entrer dans sa tête. Ainsi Erik ne pourrait pas l'accuser d'avoir violé son intimité … Sauf si l'allemand ne souhaitait pas être retrouvé … Voilà qui soulevait un existentiel problème.

Après s'être pris la tête dans les mains, Charles s'appuya contre le mur. Il devait retrouver Erik, et tant pis si ce dernier n'était pas content. En fermant les yeux, le télépathe se concentra sur l'esprit de son ami. Lentement, il étendit son pouvoir à toute la maison en espérant que l'allemand y soit toujours. Ce qui était le cas. Rassuré, Charles rouvrit les yeux et prit la direction de la salle de bain, en se demandant tout de même ce que son ami pouvait y faire à trois heures de l'après-midi. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à hausser les épaules. Peu importait finalement. Du moment qu'Erik était toujours là.

Ainsi, avec un large sourire, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, se préparant déjà à inviter l'autre homme à poursuivre leur partie d'échec. Cependant, il n'eut jamais le loisir de formuler sa proposition. Son sourire disparut instantanément en même temps qu'il écarquillait les yeux, choqué. Pendant une seconde, son cerveau ne sut comment réagir. Refermer la porte aussi sec et s'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible ? Eclater de rire ? Tomber dans les pommes ? Puis, face au regard à la fois furieux, gêné et honteux de l'allemand, Charles ramena ses mains devant sa bouche qui s'était ouverte pour former un « O » gigantesque.

« Oh putain ! »

Jamais Charles Xavier n'avait été aussi stupéfait. Jamais. En commençant à glousser de bon cœur, il observa attentivement la scène face à lui pour en graver chaque détail au fond de sa tête. Parce que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était un moment à immortaliser. A tout prix.

Erik à moitié nu avec une serviette enroulée autour de la tête.

Une bande de cire épilatoire sur chaque jambe.

Une cigarette à la bouche.

Lisant Glamour avec le _plus grand intérêt. _

Sortant de son choc post-traumatique, le contrôleur de métal se releva d'un bond du bord de la baignoire sur lequel il était assis (faisant par la même tomber le magazine qui dévoila l'article qu'Erik était en train de lire : « Comment savoir s'il est amoureux de vous ? »). En laissant tomber sa cigarette à peine entamée dans le lavabo, il fit un pas vers Charles, visiblement trop mal à l'aise pour le virer de la salle de bain avec un coup de pied au cul, ce qui, d'après le télépathe, aurait été une réaction typiquement lehnsherrienne.

« Charles, je peux tout t'expliquer. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! »

Le télépathe se contenta de hausser un sourcil en étouffant maladroitement son fou rire.

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois d'après toi ? »

La seule réponse que l'allemand fut capable de fournir fut un « Heeu … » retentissant. Ce qui eut pour unique effet d'amuser encore un peu plus Charles. En soupirant, vaine tentative pour effacer son sourire moqueur, le télépathe s'approcha de son ami en le détaillant avec attention. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sans un de ses éternels cols roulés qui cachaient un corps bien plus musclé que sa carrure frêle pouvait laisser imaginer. Certainement un subterfuge pour tromper l'ennemi quant à ses réelles capacités physiques … Pensivement, Charles se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en parcourant le torse d'Erik des yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'attarda sur ses pectoraux, puis sur son ventre. Enfin, le plus naturellement du monde, son regard se porta sur le boxer de l'allemand (seul vêtement qu'il portait encore). En entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer son souffle devenu irrégulier, il longea la courbe de ses hanches, appréciant ses fesses à l'apparence fermes et bien dessinées. Brusquement, il eut la subite envie de les toucher pour vérifier ses soupçons. Rougissant à de telles pensées, le télépathe descendit ses yeux sur les jambes de son ami. Toujours affublées des bandes de cires épilatoires. Cette vision le déposséda de tout instinct de survie et sans plus se retenir, il éclata de rire. Erik allait très certainement le dépecer vivant, l'écarteler, le torturer, le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais le télépathe était prêt à prendre ce risque. Ça en valait largement la peine.

Toutefois, l'allemand ne confirma jamais les craintes de son ami. Il se contenta de se pincer les lèvres en lançant un regard furibond à Charles, qui eut la présence d'esprit de prendre un air désolé.

« Excuse-moi, mon ami. Je ne devrais pas me moquer … »

Après une profonde inspiration, le télépathe se força à reprendre un visage sérieux. Mais un détail, qu'il n'avait encore remarqué, eut raison de lui. La serviette qu'Erik avait autour de la tête était … rose. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas drôle en soi. Mais ajouté au contexte présent, c'était un détail absolument cocasse.

« Mais tu es trop hilarant ! »

Et il se plia de nouveau en deux, la respiration difficile et les larmes aux yeux. La réaction d'Erik ne se fit pas attendre. D'un geste brusque de la main, il repoussa son ami hors de la salle de bain et, utilisant son pouvoir, il claqua la porte avant de s'enfermer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Vexé.

Pendant de longues minutes, Charles resta derrière la porte, se tenant à la poignée pour ne pas tomber. En réalité, il n'avait jamais autant rigolé de sa vie, c'était certain. Et le seul fait que sa meilleure tranche de rigolade soit provoquée par Erik était encore plus drôle. Et plus improbable, aussi. Décidément, le télépathe était loin de connaitre son ami aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Mais si l'allemand cachait d'autres secrets de ce genre, il était plus que preneur. Surtout, si ça concernait encore une fois un Erik à moitié vêtu … A cette pensée, il s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. D'accord, le contrôleur de métal avait un corps … alléchant. Alléchant ? Merde, depuis quand trouvait-il le corps d'un homme (de son meilleur ami, qui plus est) alléchant ? Subitement rouge comme une pivoine, Charles se mordit la lèvre. En se collant contre la porte, il essaya de clencher la poignée qui refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir.

« Erik … Excuse-moi … »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le télépathe soupira en laissant machinalement ses ongles griffer le bois de la porte. Rien qu'en repensant à la scène qu'il venait de voir, il avait envie de se rouler par terre. Mais la simple idée que son ami refuse de lui adresser la parole ou, pire, qu'il décide de s'en aller, le clouait sur place.

« Pardon Erik. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne moquerais plus jamais de toi, je te le promet … »

L'absence de réponse le figea. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le plein usage de son cerveau, Charles prenait conscience de l'étrange réaction de l'allemand. Ou plutôt l'absence de réaction. Le Erik qu'il connaissait, _pensait connaitre_, ne l'aurait pas laissé rire de lui à ses dépens. Il aurait vite trouvé un moyen, inventif et douloureux si possible, pour faire passer l'hilarité de son ami. Mais là, rien. Doucement, le télépathe appuya sa tête contre la porte, usant de toute sa culpabilité pour attendrir l'autre homme.

« S'il te plait, Erik … »

Le bruit d'un pansement que l'on décolle violemment suivi d'un cri de douleur étouffé retentit dans la salle de bain.

« Putain ! Ça fait mal ! BORDEL ! »

Inquiet, Charles frappa contre la porte.

« Erik ? Ça va ? »

« Non ! »

Penaud, le télépathe se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait furieusement coupable maintenant. Et la simple idée qu'Erik ne puisse jamais lui pardonner sa traitrise (parce que s'en était bien une) le rendait plus malheureux que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé … Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonne … »

Un grognement douloureux lui répondit en même temps qu'il entendait un poids s'abattre sur le lavabo. Surpris et effrayé, Charles sursauta en s'éloignant de la porte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Erik lui en voulait autant. Et surtout pourquoi il se mettait dans un tel état …

« Je t'en prie Erik. Je ferais n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi. »

« Ça fait mal … »

La tristesse s'empara du cœur du télépathe en même temps qu'il baissait la tête. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que sa réaction moqueuse puisse blesser à ce point son ami. La prochaine fois, il réfléchirait avant de rire … Quoi que, pour cela, il fallait encore que l'allemand lui accorde une seconde chance.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le jure. »

« Hein ? »

Charles fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à avoir du mal à suivre et une furieuse envie de s'introduire dans la tête de son ami s'empara de lui. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de son contrôler. Sa situation était suffisamment critique, pas la peine d'en rajouter en rendant Erik furieux. Il devait déjà l'être assez.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser … »

Après un silence pesant, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Enfin. A la fois soulagé et effrayé par ce qu'il allait trouver derrière, Charles s'avança lentement dans la salle de bain. Erik avait enlevé la serviette sur ses cheveux et en observant ses cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés dans tous les sens, le télépathe ne put retenir un sourire. Toutefois, il n'avait plus rien de moqueur.

« Idiot ! »

Charles fronça les sourcils en observant les yeux de l'allemand. Aucune trace de douleur ou, encore pire, de déception dans son regard. Juste un mélange de gêne et d'amusement. Le télépathe avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre …

« Mais, tu as dit que … que … que je t'avais fait mal … »

Coupable, il baissa la tête. Trop tôt pour voir le sourire attendri apparaitre sur le visage d'Erik.

« Je ne parlais pas de toi, idiot … »

En sursautant, le télépathe releva la tête pour gratifier son ami d'un regard complètement perdu. Pour toute réponse, l'allemand se contenta se masser les jambes, nues et parfaitement lisses, en grimaçant. Charles mit un moment à comprendre. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était qu'Erik avait l'air de particulièrement souffrir. Et surtout qu'il avait des jambes sublimes. En déglutissant, il se fit violence pour ne pas les caresser. Ce dont il mourrait d'envie. Les joues légèrement rosies, il releva la tête vers le visage d'Erik, qui en ce moment était en train de le regarder avec la plus grande attention.

« Alors … Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Erik leva les yeux au ciel avant de se mordre les lèvres. Après une infime hésitation, que Charles aurait été le seul à détecter si il n'avait pas été si perturbé, il fit un pas vers le télépathe pour lui prendre lentement la main. Le premier geste témoignant d'une quelconque affection qu'il se permettait d'effectuer. Au contact, Charles sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre s'était permis de rire comme ça, sa tête se trouverait déjà plantée sur un piquet à la porte du manoir … »

Le télépathe sourit à moitié avant de se figer en comprenant finalement le sens des paroles de son ami. Erik possédait beaucoup de qualités (la plupart invisible au premier regard) mais la faculté de montrer facilement ses sentiments n'en faisait pas partie. Et sa précédente phrase valait toutes les déclarations du monde. L'allemand considérait Charles comme son ami, certainement son seul ami, et ça, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, le plus jeune attira l'autre homme près de lui pour l'enlacer, ému. Il sentit tout d'abord Erik se tendre contre lui, et le télépathe se morigéna encore une fois d'avoir agi sans réfléchir. Cependant, contre toute attente, l'allemand répondit à son étreinte en relâchant ses muscles.

« Merci Erik »

En gardant le silence, ils se détachèrent, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Finalement, Charles se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, au risque de froisser son ami. Quoique l'on puisse en penser, le télépathe était un homme aimant le danger …

« Dis … Je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais en train de t'épiler ? »

Erik détourna brusquement les yeux en rougissant furieusement. Particulièrement étonné, Charles haussa un sourcil. Après ce que l'allemand avait vécu dans son enfance, il comprenait que soit née en lui l'envie, le besoin, de prendre soin de son corps. Mais ça n'expliquait pas l'épilation …

« C'est-à-dire que … en fait … j'aime avoir les jambes douces … »

Après s'être remis du choc de cette révélation (d'ailleurs, Charles se demandait comment il pouvait être encore étonné après ce qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt), le télépathe fit un pas vers l'autre homme pour lui caresser la cuisse.

« Et moi j'aime les femmes qui ont les jambes douces. Ou les hommes. »

Charles se rendit compte de ses paroles quand Erik s'étouffa avec sa salive. Brutalement, il retira sa main de la cuisse de son ami en se raclant la gorge. Maladroitement, il mit de la distance entre l'allemand et lui. Il pourrait se maudire jusqu'à la fin de son existence pour avoir osé proférer de telles paroles. Juste retour des choses, maintenant c'était à lui d'avoir la honte de sa vie.

Il n'avait plus qu'à aller s'enterrer lui-même. Plus rouge que jamais, Charles allait fuir aussi loin que ses jambes le pourraient quand la main d'Erik sur son épaule le retint. En craignant la réaction de son ami, il se tourna lentement vers lui, prêt psychologiquement à essuyer les pires insultes. Mais il était loin d'être prêt à ce qui s'abattit sur lui. Loin de le repousser, l'allemand se pencha vers lui et, avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Trop surpris pour réagir, le télépathe écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Un rêve agréable, d'ailleurs. Mais, prenant son immobilité pour un refus, Erik se recula en baissant la tête.

« Excuse-moi … Je n'aurais pas dû … »

Le contrôleur de métal allait partir (toujours en boxer, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis), mais une main se posa sur son avant-bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Sans un mot, Charles se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur, comme pour se faire pardonner de son manque de réaction. Avec bonheur l'allemand y répondit, ses yeux se fermant d'eux même pour profiter pleinement du plaisir qui s'emparait de son corps.

Quand ils se séparèrent, toute trace de moquerie, d'hilarité et de gêne avait disparu. Seul subsistait le bonheur de s'être trouvé. De s'être compris. Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, ils se sourirent, se dévorèrent du regard avant de chercher à s'apprivoiser.

Erik avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de l'aimer, non pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais pour ce qu'il était.

Et Charles avait enfin trouvé la femme parfaite.

**###**


End file.
